guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Seriane Kerm (rushu)
Seriane's Creation and Life The Seriane Kerm guild was initially created with the purpose of raising petition to start the Seriane alignment on the Rushu server, though it serves a much larger purpose. It is a social guild, likely charged with making the server lag due to its constant stream of conversation. The Seriane Kerm also strives to become a top-level guild, and strengthen its members in the process. The guild is comprised mainly of Neutral people, though it is officially a mixed Alignment guild. Should Rushu acquire a Seriane Alignment, however, it remains to be seen whether all members must be required to be exclusively Seriane. Always an active guild brimming with life, Seriane Kerm members enjoy the benefits of a close group, having backup and dungeon run groups when needed, and general chat for fun. Application Guidelines Admission to this guild is currently set at lv 30 or above. Applicants should have friendly manner, have a strong sense of loyalty to the guild, and have a desire to empower him/herself as well the guild. Applicants are encouraged to PM the guild Leader, or one one of its Officer. Upon receival of communication, the applicant will be put onto a register, with the admission to be decided by the Leader and Offercs, with major input from all guild members. Prominent Members' Profiles Leader It's leader is Tsubuke, reknowned for his easygoing ways, kindness, and helpfulness to others, especially his "guildies", as he calls them. However, he can be ferocious in battle if required. Officers One of the Officers of Seriane is Gael. Always the pragmatist, with an acid wit and razor-sharp tongue to go along with it. His no-nonsense, albeit slightly less-than-virtuose and vigorous mind is known to be acute and coolheaded in almost any situation. Although he doesn't care for other unless it benefits him (with exceptions, of course), his business-minded approach does not put Gael above always priorotizing his Guild Members. Another Officer of Seriane is McFuzzy, the Official Spin Doctor, and War Cryer. A gentle giant, armed with comedy gold at the worst of times, and able to leave your stomach hurting for days at the best. McFuzzy is an important officer, though not as business-involved as Gael, he is the Official Lumberjack of the guild, and his fighting abilities will leave you tamed after a bout with his many dolls. Officer Lulu and her acute, witty, dynamic mind never fail to spring the guild to life, should it need a boost. Her temper is in in careful equilibrium, and her enemies (and occasionally, her allies) suffer when she loses her temper. The aftermaths of her Rampages leave many an Osa corpse lying in the battle field. This prominent Seriane's mature aproach is an an asset to the guild. With vanity and beauty at her side, Lulu (not to mention her ego) will dazzle oponents, one of the better reasons to always look good. Important Members Oceans, a Treasurer is a true loyalist, and is always contributing to the guild. His shields can shatter any weapon, and he does not hesitate to inform his enemies as such. Naturally laid-back, Oceans' mind will spring into action whenever an intelligent debate arises. Eca-Girl's Will of Steel and determination can out-rival even Tsubuke's fighting skills. She is focused and centred, and she is the Guild's Official Baker, supplied by Gael and her husband, Kreckt. Spy, the Eternal Sunshine of the guild, is always, always perky. Her happiness is contagious, and she cheers up the entire guild on her arrival. Her ardour for the guild and fellow members shows, as she plans yet another party for member to enjoy. Her thoughtfulness is an attribue in itself, which she alwasy lends to the guild. Timber always keeps a happy attitude and can brighten anyone's day. She exudes calmness, but beneath there is a steel armour, and she shows it in battle. Kind and ever-the-helpful Seriane, she is indeed an extremely valuable member. Burdock, an enigmatic Eni who knows how to have fun, and make others fell welcome. With impeccable manners and helpful attitude true to her Eni character, she is indeed a respected member in the guild. ---- Seriane Kerm Mercenaries Seriane Kerm operates a Mercenary Contract, open to all potential patrons - for a price. Contacting one of the Seriane members with a specific request will result in a Contract and oversee the operations required by the customers. Current Operations for Seriane Kerm, and their description, are: Mercenary Department: A ruthless unit that specializes in Blood Money ("Contract Killings"). With Tsubuke at its helm, Patrons can expect an expert, professional attitude in which the contract shall be fulfilled, whether Bonta, Brak, Neutral or Monster. Acquisition Department: If there is an item that a customer should wish to acquire, our team will retrieve it within a specified time frame, depending on its rarity. The Acquisition Department will ensure that the item is hastily given to the patron, fulfilling the contract. Drop hunts are included within this Department. Espionage Department: A squad that can accompany Customers though dungeons, or Emote Hunts. Professional and focused on their goal, they will also spy on the activities on any alignment or character. While their duties can coincide with that of the Mercenaries, this Department has a specialized unit guaranteeing customer satisfaction. - Contact Guild Leader or Officers through Private Message - Departmental Organization Tsubuke: Mercenary Leader, in charge of guiding, organizing, and conducting the Mercenaries through to complete whatever request is put through and approved of. Lulu: Head Medic, in charge of the rescue squad that will oversee the wellfare of Seriane Members. A position not to be easily envied, it carries its responsibilities and the requirement to approve and organize the Medical Unit. Also Second-in-Command of the Espionage Department Spy: Leader of the Espionage Department, an ardent Alignment fan that will work hard to ensure animosity of the enemy, while ensuring her team keep their discretion at all times. McBeardo: Acquisition Leader, in charge of heading a unit for the purposes of acquiring any reqested item. Gael: Mercenary Member, and Secretary - in charge of editing and writing up the binding contracts for the Leader and Officers to approve as a whole. Part of the Medical Unit Headed by Lulu. Eca-Girl: Part of the Medical Unit, able to provide bread and other life-giving materials, and also to provide an offense front for the Unit. Ocean: Part of the Mercenary Department under Tsubuke, lending a strong defense to the Unit. Subsections the Defense team. Burdock: Member of the Medical Department